I Didn't Know
by Yesm777
Summary: Paige confronts Walter about his emotions. One-shot, tag to "Revenge". Warning: spoilers for 1.11.


_Author's Note: I found it odd that Walter repeatedly says that he doesn't have emotions and doesn't feel (when we all know that he does). Just a little bonding for Walter and Paige as well as a moment of discovery for Paige._

**_Warning: This does have spoilers for 1.11_**

**I Didn't Know**

"I don't have…feelings. I don't get those. I've told you that." Walter muttered heatedly, glaring at Paige from beneath his lashes.

Paige sighed, resisting her own frustration. Instead, she focused on the concern pressing against her chest. "You know what I think?" she asked quietly, her voice soft and soothing. "I think you do."

"No, I don't."

Paige let a huff out of her nose. "I think you do. You just don't process emotions quite the same as the rest of us."

Walter paused, staring at her through narrow eyes.

Paige took a step forward. "You were worried about Sylvester. And you still worry about Megan."

"No, I don't have emotions. I don't worry." he insisted, his shoulders hunching up unconsciously.

"You do. I know it." Paige pressed, taking a step towards him. He took a step back, looking almost frightened by her advancement. "You worry."

Walter didn't say anything, continuing to watch her warily as he held himself defensively. He didn't have emotions. He couldn't understand why she kept insisting that he did.

Paige stepped closer, reaching out and gently gripping his wrist. He kept a tight gaze on her as she opened her mouth to speak. "You don't grieve. You problem solve."

Walter squinted confusedly. "What?"

"Most would grieve about what happened to Sylvester. But you didn't. Instead, you saw it as a problem to solve. That's how you worry, Walter. You saw that somebody hurt him and you decided that to make it better…you had to catch them."

"It was just the job. I don't back down from a job."

Paige leveled a gaze at him. He promptly looked away. "You and I both know it wasn't just a job."

Walter was quiet, staring at Paige's fingers curled around his arm. He didn't have emotions. He didn't worry.

The air changed, turning to a darker mood at a slow, torturous speed. Walter suddenly got the feeling that this wasn't about Sylvester anymore.

"Walter, you can't blame yourself. You didn't kill that man." Paige whispered. He could feel her eyes on his face, soft and comforting. Still, he couldn't look at her. He didn't want to.

"But it's a problem I can't solve." he grumbled, his eyes dulling as he mentally watched the falling body over and over. "He's dead."

Paige moved closer, her sympathy pulsing in the air. "Megan told me about what you asked Sylvester." she muttered quietly. "You couldn't have saved him. He would've pulled you over."

"But I didn't _know_ that." Walter pressed, meeting her gaze. "I didn't know when I was just _standing_ there."

Paige stared dumbly at him, momentarily stunned by the heat in his words. She offered a gentle shake of her head, her expression overwhelmed by concern. "Walter…" she whispered. She wasn't sure how to respond. There wasn't anything she could say to resolve this. She at least knew that much. With a huff, she pulled him into a tight hug, not knowing what else to do.

For a moment, he just stood there, stiff and unmoving. Paige wasn't sure if she was getting through to him, but—hell—she was doing her best.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand on her back. Paige smiled sadly to herself, glad to be able to offer her own brand of comfort. Her smile faded when Walter buried his head into her shoulder, worry growing cold and heavy in her chest.

"I didn't know." he croaked. Most wouldn't hear it. Most wouldn't have even made the effort to understand. But Paige could almost feel the confusion and pain in Walter's voice. Her heart nearly snapped in half at the sound, realizing that it wasn't that Walter didn't have emotions. He just couldn't understand them. They couldn't be described in a logical sense. To not understand what he was feeling…it must've hurt that much more, because there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"I didn't know." he whispered.


End file.
